There for you
by stringer13
Summary: After the Mushashi No Mori game, Shou collapses from his injured leg and who finds him? Why Shibusawa Katsuro of course! YAOI Shibusawa Katsuro x Kazamatsuri Shou Rating might go up. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Stringer 13: I was watching Whistle again and I thought I could make a fan fiction on it. This story is a Shibusawa x Shou pairing or a Katsuro x Shou pairing. I love that pairing! I hope after some people read this they will make some of their own. Also, please read and review. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed. Please for the love of god review. I don't own Whistle, or there would be yaoi in it. I think these two would be perfect for each other so I made this fiction. Like I said before, please read and review. Here is the first and maybe last chapter unless I get enough reviews. This is going to be a short chapter, so please deal with it. This takes place right after the first Musashi No Mori vs. Josui game. I have to type this really fast so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

**Katsuro x Shou**

The game just ended. Josui had lost to Musashi No Mori 3 -2. Shou was walking home with a grim look on his face while limping due to his injured leg. He had sprained his leg when he ran into Shibusawa in the game. He sniffled at the outcome of the game while he was focusing on his flaws during the game. He felt slightly guilty at the loss of their team. He thought maybe if he hadn't transferred to Josui they still might have had a chance. It was his fault that Mizuno-kun decided to rebel against the captain and most of the second years quit the team because of the harsh training. Mizuno-kun had assured him that it wouldn't have made a difference of the outcome of the game. He told him that they had done a lot better with him then they ever would have done with the other second years but Shou still blamed himself. He then decided to go to a new park that he was by so he could think about his recent events. The game they played was at Musashi No Mori so he wasn't near Oya-san's restaurant.

He entered the park, looking for a bench to sit on but instead he decided to go into the forest. He found a tree to sit in but he had a lot of trouble getting in it because of his injured leg. He sighed in frustration and used his arms to fling himself up. He didn't weigh a lot so it was pretty easy. Sometimes, it paid to be small. But still, he hated to be so small that he was 146 cm which was the size of the average elementary student. Suddenly, he heard a cracking sound on the large branch he was sitting on. His eyes widened, as eh fell to the ground in fright. He tried to grab another branch to regain balance, but it was no use as he hit the hard ground with a loud thud. He winced in pain from the impact. He landed on his bad foot and it started to swell up yet again. He was also surprised to find himself bleeding. He had a gash on his arm, probably from one of the twigs he tried to grab while he was falling. He sighed yet again because he knew it would be a real challenge to get home in this condition. His house was a half hour walk from here. He wasn't close to his parent's house either. Even if he was a block from their house, he wouldn't go there. He was still angry at them for their displeasure of him transferring.

That wasn't the only reason he was so pissed though. He had just found to that they weren't his real parents but only Ko's. They lied to him damn it and he was not going to forgive them that easily. He found out when he was sent a letter from the moving company in Japan when he moved to his brother's house so he could go to Josui instead of always being a third stringer at Musashi No Mori. He only had a few friends there anyway that included Tomoyuki and a few others. No matter what he did in the soccer team he was never acknowledged there. Well that wasn't exactly true. He remembered when he was still just a first year and he was being picked on again.

_Flashback_

_Shou was cleaning off the soccer balls yet again. The other first years had left to go home or resigned. He couldn't really blame them tough. The first years were always picked on no matter what they did to try and improve themselves. Tomoyuki wasn't there either today because he was home sick with the flu. Shou sighed as he cleaned off another ball all by himself, until some second years came up to him. _

"_Well, well what do we have here? It's the little midget boy Kazamatsuri" one of his sempai's stated. It never changed with them. They were just pure jerks at heart but Shou couldn't say that out loud no matter how much he wanted to. He was too polite and meek to do that. Suddenly one of the older boys took some of the clean soccer balls and through tem in the mud. _

"_Well first year, it looks like you are not very good at cleaning balls, so you better do it again" one of the second years stated snidely. Shou looked down at the ball knowing that he had to clean it ye t again. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind them. _

"_What do you think you're doing here?" asked the voice that Shou confirmed to be their captain_ _Shibusawa._

"_Oh I'm glad you're here captain. This first year is messing up all the soccer balls we cleaned up since he and his friends wouldn't do it" one of the second years stated. _

_Katsuro could tell this was a lie right away and was about to roll his eyes, when he caught sight of the first year they were picking on was looking down at the ground with tears rolling down his cheeks. Katsuro then look at the second years with an angry face. Leave now! Practice is over" said Katsuro with a sharp look. The second years mumbled something and wandered off to cause more trouble. Shou went to the mud and picked up all the balls he had worked so hard on to clean in the last few hours. He carried them to where all the dirty rags were and started to wipe away all the mud from it. Katsuro sighed and being the nice person he was knelt down and started to clean off one of the balls. Shou looked at him in shock. The captain of the team shouldn't have to do such a lowly chore._

"_Captain you should go home. I'll take care of this" said Shou with a smiling face. Katsuro could tell that he was just wearing a mask so he shook his head._

"_Demo you shouldn't do this. This is what first years do. You have a lot more important things to do. You should go home and rest for the upcoming game" said the young first year. Katsuro smiled at the selfless boy and continues to clean all the soccer balls until they were all finished. That was the first time Shou felt wanted on the soccer team."_

_End Flashback_

Shou smiled at the memory and continued his struggling walk home.

Stringer 13: So how was it? Good? Bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Stringer 13: I was watching Whistle again and I thought I could make a fan fiction on it. This story is a Shibusawa x Shou pairing or a Katsuro x Shou pairing. I love that pairing! I hope after some people read this they will make some of their own. Also, please read and review. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed. Please for the love of god review. I don't own Whistle, or there would be yaoi in it. I think these two would be perfect for each other so I made this fiction. Like I said before, please read and review. Here is the first and maybe last chapter unless I get enough reviews. This is going to be a short chapter, so please deal with it. This takes place right after the first Musashi No Mori vs. Josui game. I have to type this really fast so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

I was disappointed to only get one review but I'll live for a few chapters. If the story doesn't start picking up, I'll just never update. Thanks to the person that review though. It brightened up my day, and I hope at least you review for this chapter. I don't own Whistle which is kind of a stupid question because if I owned it, I would be making more episodes right now. Well's here the next chapter of my Shibusawa x Shou story. Please enjoy and read and review. Enjoy!

**Katsuro x Shou**

Shou continued his walk home with his injured knee and stumbled onto a large rock to rest for a few minutes. Not only did he injure his leg from the collision with Shibusawa-san but he had hurt it yet again when he fell out of a tree and had a deep gash on his leg. He sighed knowing that his brother would make a big deal out of it. He laughed inwardly on the look Ko would give him when he got home knowing he would be all dramatic. Shou didn't want it any way because he thought of Ko as the perfect big brother who was always there when he needed to talk. He even let him move in with him when he had enough at Musashi No Mori.

He laid his head back on the rock and looked at the stars. They all looked so beautiful tonight. He jumped up from the rock and decided to go home now! He shouldn't just be sitting there doing nothing. Ko was probably worried that something bad happened to him. Even though it would take him a while to get there, he might as well get started now. He started to walk but tripped on a rock and had a little blood coming out of his nose. He chuckled a little, remembering that he had tripped right in front of Shibusawa during the game. He tried to get up, but it was futile because he yet again had twisted his foot on a root that he had tripped over. Shou glared at the root but knowing it wouldn't do any good decided to look around his surrounding for help. Maybe if someone was near by they could help him!

He didn't see anyone but he heard soft thudding sounds coming from a wall near by. Some one must have been practicing soccer he realized.

'I wonder who's there' thought Shou with a puzzled look. Now wasn't the time to just stay quiet, he had to call them and ask for help. He wanted to call out, but he was too polite to bother someone while they were practicing so he deiced to wait until they were finished with their practice.

He waited for about a half hour until the thudding finally stopped. They must have finished practice by now.

'Now is the perfect time to call for help' Shou realized. "Hello?"

He heard a few foot steps coming his way and then they stopped. The person probably thought they were only hearing voices.

"Hello? I need help! I injured my leg. Could you please help me?" Shou asked.

The figure walked closer until the moonlight was reflecting on his face. The figure kneeled down by his side.

"You are …………. Shibusawa-san" Shou confirmed.

"Hey Shou. Are you alright?" asked Shibusawa.


	3. Chapter 3

Stringer 13: Stringer 13: I was watching Whistle again and I thought I could make a fan fiction on it. This story is a Shibusawa x Shou pairing or a Katsuro x Shou pairing. I love that pairing! I hope after some people read this they will make some of their own. Also, please read and review. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed. Please for the love of god review. I don't own Whistle, or there would be yaoi in it. I think these two would be perfect for each other so I made this fiction. Like I said before, please read and review. Here is the first and maybe last chapter unless I get enough reviews. This is going to be a short chapter, so please deal with it. This takes place right after the first Musashi No Mori vs. Josui game. I have to type this really fast so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. It was better last chapter because I got two reviews. I hope people will keep reviewing. Well here is chapter 3. Read and review please.

Chapter Start

"Hey Shou, are you all right?" asked Shibusawa with a concerned face. Shou looked up at the older boy wit a bewildered face.

"I'm fine Shibusawa-san, but what are you doing here?" asked Shou.

"I'm here to practice some soccer" Shibusawa explained. "Now, how about you tell me what you are doing here? Josui isn't anywhere near hear, and since you obviously live near there why are you here?"

"I was just exploring my old neighborhood" Shou explained while scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. "While I was walking, I injured my leg a little more." Shou explained.

"It looked pretty bad during the game, so you must be in a lot of pain now" said Shibusawa while kneeling down to check on Shou. He pulled down Shou's sock and his eyes widened when he saw the injury. His leg was black and blue all over. It was easily twice as big as when he saw it during the game. "Shou you should go to the doctor's office and get that checked up on. You should probably stay off it for a while."

"I guess your right Shibusawa-san. I should head home now. Thanks for your help" Shou said while trying to stand up. Shibusawa smiled at the struggling boy. It seemed he didn't want to trouble anyone after all. He was so selfless sometimes. He was just like the Shou he knew last year when he was on the third substitute team of Musashi No Mori. He smiled at the memory he had from last year.

_Flashback_

_Shibusawa watched as some of the seventh graders cleaned up the cleats of the team. It seemed that the second stringers were bullying the third substitutes again. They seemed to want to do this more then practice. If they kept this up, they would never be regulars. Most of the third substitutes were sulking and some were even sobbing. One third substitute stuck out though._

_He looked at a small boy with slightly tanned skin and smiled. The boy was named Kazamatsuri Shou, if he remembered correctly. The boy always had a bright smile on his face and looked on the bright size. He saw the boys trying to cheer up the others by making a game of it and observing how dirty they were. _

_Later, all the substitutes had to leave._

"_God, what are we going to do? Mt parents told me that I am supposed to be home by 5:00 for a doctor's appointment. If don't get there soon she will be pissed" one of the boys explained. _

"_You should go guys. I'll take care of this mess" said Shou, even though he knew they were lying through their teeth. They probably just wanted to get home and watch television and resign from the team the next day. _

_Flashback End_

"Shou, where do you live?" asked Shibusawa.

"I don't remember" said Shou sheepishly. "Sorry but I just moved in with my brother, and I don't know where it is exactly. I know the way there but I don't know the address" he finished while struggling to get up.

"Shou, you should stop struggling to get up. Let me help you. You could permanently injure your leg and never be able to play soccer again" said Shibusawa while trying to help him up.

"It's fine Shibusawa –san" said Shou trying to take his hand out of Shibusawa's grasp. He didn't want to bother his former captain. Shibusawa shook his head while smiling.

"You need some help Shou, so let me help you. I have an idea. Why don't you come spend the night at my house? It could be fun, like a sleepover I guess" said Shibusawa, while picking the small boy up and placing him on his back.

"Are you sure, I would not be a bother?" asked Shou unsure if he should accept the offer of the goal keeper at Musashi No Mori.

"Don't worry; my parents are out of town for a couple of days. It doesn't matter if you stay over. I would enjoy some company" said Shibusawa.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to come to your house" said Shou scratching his head. Shibusawa smiled and carried the chibi boy to his home.

He opened the door of his house and carried the boy to his room. He had a guest room, but he didn't want to put Shou in it. He wanted to put him in his room, but Shou didn't have to know that he thought as he smiled slyly. He put Shou down on his bed and sat down next to him. He shouldn't put him in the guest room anyway, because he was a friend and should sleep in his room. He was about to set up a futon for himself before Shou unconsciously grabbed his arm. He looked down at Shou with a questioning look and saw that he was asleep. He tried to pull his arm away but it was no use, because if he did he would wake Shou up. He wanted to take a shower because he was all sweaty and also, he wanted to wrap a bandage around Shou's leg but he gave up.

He looked down at Shou and smiled slightly as the boy tried to pull him closer on the bed. Shibusawa sat down on the bed and Shou put his head on Shibusawa's chest. HE smiled down at the boy sleeping on him and wrapped his arms around him as he closed his own eyes and let the darkness consume him.

Chapter End

**Stringer 13: Please read and review, if you want this story to be continued. **


	4. Chapter 4

Stringer 13: Stringer 13: I was watching Whistle again and I thought I could make a fan fiction on it. This story is a Shibusawa x Shou pairing or a Katsuro x Shou pairing. I love that pairing! I hope after some people read this they will make some of their own. Also, please read and review. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed. Please for the love of god review. I don't own Whistle, or there would be yaoi in it. I think these two would be perfect for each other so I made this fiction. Like I said before, please read and review. Here is the first and maybe last chapter unless I get enough reviews. This is going to be a short chapter, so please deal with it. This takes place right after the first Musashi No Mori vs. Josui game. I have to type this really fast so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. It was better last chapter because I got two reviews. I hope people will keep reviewing. Well here is chapter 3. Read and review please. IMPORTANT MESSAGE: IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER, WILL BE CALLING SHIBUSAWA KATSURO, AND PROBALY WILL FROM NOW ON. This is going to be the shortest chapter yet, so please forgive me.

**Shibusawa x Shou **

Shou opened his eyes to see the color green. He couldn't see anything but this color and decided to panic.

'Am I blind?' he wondered panicking. He bent his head back, so he had a different view and was relieved to see that he wasn't blind at all. Then what was the green that he saw. He looked in the direction with wide eyes, when he saw the sleeping face of Shibusawa Katsuro, his former captain. He then, just remembered last night's events and remembered falling asleep on Shibusawa's back. So that was the reason he felt so warm when he woke. It was because he was cuddled up to the older boy's body. He backed away from the older boy's chest, but went back to far and fell to the ground with a thud. He moaned in pain when his foot hit the hard ground. He slapped his face a few times to wake himself up and tried to stand up, but he fell to the ground again a little louder this time.

"Hmm" he heard a voice from a bed. He looked up to see Shibusawa rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up. "Hey Shou" Shibusawa started while looking down at the floor. "What are you doing down there anyway?" he asked.

"I fell down a second ago, when I scooted back."

"Why were you moving away anyway?"

"I was just a little to close to you" he said with a blush. Shibusawa shook his head. This kid was too innocent for his own good. "Also, I have a question. Why do you always call me Shou?"

"Have you never been called Shou before, or something?" he asked.

"Well, truthfully" Shou started shyly "Only my parents, brother, and best friend Tomoyuki have called me Shou" he explained.

"Do you mind me calling you Shou? I mean I have known you for almost two years, so it is only natural?" he asked.

"I don't mind, I guess" replied Shou timidly.

"Then, call me Katsuro, because it is only fair."

"Alright Katsuro" said Shou. He wasn't used to calling by their first name except his family and Tomoyuki.

"How is your leg feeling anyway Shou? It was pretty bad yesterday during the game, and it was even worst when I took you home" Katsuro stated. "I have an idea. Before we have some breakfast, how abut we take a bath? I haven't taken a shower since yesterday morning." Shou nodded in understanding. The same applied to him. Then, his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh No! My brother doesn't know where I am! I have to call him right now! Katsuro-san, where's your phone. I need to use it right away. My brother must be worried sick over this." Shou said while looking around for a phone. Katsuro chuckled about the young boy's behavior.

"Calm down Shou. Give me your phone number and I'll call your brother for you" said Katsuro handing Shou a paper and pen. Shou wrote the number down on the paper and watched as Katsuro exited the room to call his brother.

Katsuro got to a phone and dialed the number that Shou had given him. He heard the phone clicked on the other side, signaling that the other side had picked up.

"Hello, is this Shou's older brother?" Katsuro asked.

"Yes this is. Who are you, and do you know where he is?" was his reply.

"This is the captain and goalie of Musashi No Mori. He is at my house because he injured his leg after the game" he explained. "I saw his hurt in the local park and took him home so he could rest. The reason why he didn't call earlier was because he fell asleep on the way home" Katsuro finished.

"Alright, when do you want me to pick him up?"

"I was wondering if he could stay over for a few days, so I could catch up with him. I haven't seen him for a while,"

"I guess it's alright. How about I pick him up on Monday night, since all schools have the day off for a Teacher's Work Day? Is that okay with you?" Kou asked.

"That would be nice. Thank you. I'll call you on Monday, so we can make a pick up time and I will give you my address"

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you then" Kou said, while hanging up.

Katsuro walked back to the room and walked up to Shou who was lying on the bed.

"So, what did Kou say?" asked Shou.

"You're going to be staying until Monday. Now, how about that bath?" asked Katsuro while carrying the blushing Shou to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Stringer 13: Is this story going well? Anyway, this is going to be the shortest chapter ye, because it is Sunday, and I need to go to sleep very soon. Please forgive me and review. Speaking of reviews, I didn't get as many as I usually get. That really disappointed me. Also, I have an important question. Do you want me to make a lemon at the end? Truthfully, I'm really bad with lemons but I'll make one anyway. Please tell me what you want and I'll do what you want. Anyway, I'm starting to have a little trouble in one of my classes, so I might have to update less frequently. Sorry if this disappoints you but I promise I'll update at least once a week. Sorry again, if that isn't enough but I have to update some other stories. If I get more reviews I might update more frequently. Even people who don't have an account, your reviews will still count. I'm really grateful of the people who review to all my chapters and for those people who like to read this story, and are just to lazy to review stop being so lazy! I mean the difference of one review might either keep this story going or make me want to delete it. I hope this doesn't make you want to not tell me your opinion on reviews even if they are flamers. I've said this on several occasions but I thought I could say it again. I accept flamers. Oh yeah this is important! From now on Shibusawa will be called Katsuro, which is his first name. I think they are creative critism. If you flame please tell me a way to improve my story. It doesn't help if you just say my story sucks (which I kind of think it does). I need you to explain to me why. Like I said, this will be a really short chapter, because today I am really upset. Today 32 people died when a crazy college student stacked others. It really made me sad that so many people died. Well anyway here is chapter 5. Please read and review and most of all enjoy.

Chapter Start

Katsuro lead Shou to the bathroom and quickly started to fill his traditional Japanese tub. He was lucky he had one. They were the old kinds that they used years ago. He looked to Shou to see him blushing and looking down at the floor. Katsuro smiled slightly. This boy…….. no this teenager was way to innocent for his own good. He was in the room with another boy and he was looking at the floor to avoid looking at him while he took off his clothes. Katsuro shook his head while smiling slightly. Katsuro took off his clothes quickly, so he didn't have to torment Shou anymore and sat down into the tub while closing his eyes at the warmth of the water.

"Shou don't be so shy all the time" Katsuro said while dropping deeper into the water. Katsuro thought that Shou's behavior was so different from the males he was usually around. It felt rather refreshing. He was small, with a small build and always had a smile on his face, while his fellow teammates at Musashi no Mori were mostly snobbish brats. They were al overconfident brats that couldn't do anything by themselves. Also, they all treated him like a commander. Even though he was captain of the team, they thought he was like a god. His only true friend on the team was Fujishiro, even though they had a lot of trust and respect for him. He sometimes wanted to join a team such as Sakura Josui. They may not have been near their level, but he saw great potential in them as a team, especially Shou, Mizuno, and Sato.

Shou looked down slightly embarrassed. He knew it was weird for him to be so embarrassed in front of another guy, but he had never been naked in front of anyone except his family when he was a little kid. He was just a little embarrassed that's all.

Katsuro could tell that this was very awkward for Shou and he decided to try and help him. "Shou, if it means that much to you I'll turn around and close my eyes but when I turn back around you have to be back in here" said Katsuro trying to persist Shou. Shou nodded and watched as Katsuro turned his head around. Slowly, the brunette started to slide off his shirt and dropped it to the ground quietly. He then pulled down his pants and started to slowly walk towards the tub. He was barely starting his walk there when Katsuro called out to him. "I'm turning my head back now……." He said slowly trying to warn Shou. Shou stopped tiptoeing to the bath and ran for dear life. He slipped on a bar of soap and landed in the tub with a huge splash.

Katsuro was a little disappointed that he could run that fast truthfully. He was hoping that he could see Shou with and without clothes. Katsuro just realized what he said and slapped himself mentally. Did he just think that? He did didn't he? He shook his head trying to get out of this daze, while failing miserably. He looked to the spot where Shou had fallen into and when the water came back down, his eyes widened. He saw something he shouldn't have seen. Shou was still underwater and his legs were above ground as he swam up. He pulled Shou up from underwater to see a big bump on his head. Shou had little dizzy things for eyes now and he was wobbling. Katsuro sweat dropped. He looked so out of it right now. Well at least he got to see what he wanted to see. Katsuro smiled thinking about that.

"Itai! Itai! Itai! That hurt!" Shou yelled to himself while holding his head. He then just remembered that he was in the presence of another and bowed his head. "Gomen! Gomen! Sorry I cursed a little there but that really hurt," Katsuro yet again sweat dropped at the change of the boy's personality.

Stringer 13: Like I said this is a short chapter because I only had a little time. Please review it now that you have read. If you think my story is bad flame. Also, I need some suggestions for future chapters. I'd appreciate if in reviews you wouldn't just say it was just great but explain why. But if this is going to stop you from reviewing just say what you want. I'll update sooner if I get more reviews so review if you want me to update soon. Hope you like the story so far! Goodbye


	6. Chapter 6

Stringer 13: I was watching Whistle again and I thought I could make a fan fiction on it. This story is a Shibusawa x Shou pairing or a Katsuro x Shou pairing. I love that pairing! I hope after some people read this they will make some of their own. Also, please read and review. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed. Please for the love of god review. I don't own Whistle, or there would be yaoi in it. I think these two would be perfect for each other so I made this fiction. Like I said before, please read and review. Here is the first and maybe last chapter unless I get enough reviews. This is going to be a short chapter, so please deal with it. This takes place right after the first Musashi No Mori vs. Josui game. I have to type this really fast so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Last Chapter I got two reviews. I was hoping to get at least three reviews for each chapter but was rather disappointed. I would like to thank the two people who actually review. Don't expect me to stop the story, but if things don't start to pick up by chapter ten to three reviews, and then I might just stop. If I get at least three reviews per chapter I'll finish this story. Also, in the reviews would you please add some suggestions? Thanks.

On another note, I'm sorry that I couldn't update for a while but in about a month, things will start to pick up. I have to start to bring up my grades in Math because I got like a 25 on a quiz although 40 was the best in the class. That is how hard it was. When finals finish I promise I'll update this story at least once a week. Sorry to keep you hanging like this, but please try to understand. Well here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review.

Chapter Start

After the awkward moment in the bath, Katsuro decided he should make Shou a meal. After all, he was the guest. Besides, besides soccer Katsuro loved to cook and was gifted as a guest. He had even gotten Fujishiro to have a carrot dish and he despised them as much as he hated reptiles. He decided he was going to make an oden dish with different types. He confirmed that he would make some radish, egg, fish cake, ganmo, and hanpen.

"Shibus- I mean K-Katsuro-san "Shou started. "Do you need any help with dinner? It feels like I'm interfering in your activities for the weekend, so it is the least I can do."

Katsuro smiled down at the short teen. Was saying his first name so hard? Shou was to formal for his own good. He had given him permission to call him Katsuro, but he first was going to say Shibusawa and then added a –san to his name. "It's fine Shou. Just sit down, and I'll finish up dinner. I'm a good chef, so I bet you will enjoy it."

"I'm not worried if I will like it or not, just thought I could help. You've been so kind to me."

"Don't worry about it. I like having to talk to while my parents are gone. Besides, you're a lot of fun to be around." Katsuro complimented. Shou blushed at the praise. "Shou I've been wondering something about one of the players at Josui."

"Gomen Katsuro-san but if you want information on one of the players I won't tell you. I wouldn't betray someone like that." Shou said with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Calm down. I was just wondering about Number 10 and our coach. Coach Kirihara told us to look out for him and only him. He was also emotional, which is very unlike him." Katsuro explained while shaking his hands in front of him.

"You promise you won't tell your teammates or Mizuno-kun about this, right?" asked Shou.

"Don't worry. I always keep my word. So what's up?"

"Well. ……… I don't know that much truthfully, but Mizuno-kun told me that your coach is his father, and that he always was a jerk towards him. Also, like your coach he is very out odd character when he is around his father." Shou explained.

"Hm that makes sense, but why do they have different last names?"

"All I know is that Mizuno-kun's parents are split up. I found out when he told his dad that his mother smiled a lot more when he wasn't around." Shou finished.

By the time they were finished talking, the dinner Katsuro had prepared was ready.

"Shou, I've had something on my mind since I met you again before the game. Why did you transfer schools?" asked Katsuro.

"Ano Katsuro-san I guess it's because I heard some of the sempai's talking about how hopeless I was and would never move up form the third substitute team." said Shou while looking down at the ground. When he looked up he saw the look in Katsuro's eye that scared even adults.

'What idiots' thought Katsuro grimly 'not only did we give up a good player, but it was Shou. He always kept the other third sub's heads up. Not only that, but even though I didn't get to know him too well, he was still my friend and nobody messes with my friends. I know who did it. It was that idiot who made fun of Shou the other day when he came to see us practice. He'll be running laps until he collapses to the ground everyday. Also, Shigeru hurt Shou's leg even worse when he slid and hit his week spot when Shou was close to the goal. I wouldn't have minded if he hadn't hit his week spot on purpose, but knowing him he aimed for the weak spot of him and tried to hurt him. He is going to be joining the others in those laps.' Thought Katsuro with a smirk on his face as he took the meal and put it on the two's plates.

Stringer 13: Well there was the chapter. I know it was short but this was all I could manage at this time so please forgive me. The next update should be between a week from now and a month from now. I'll see you next time. Sayonara.


	7. Chapter 7

Stringer 13: I was watching Whistle again and I thought I could make a fan fiction on it. This story is a Shibusawa x Shou pairing or a Katsuro x Shou pairing. I love that pairing! I hope after some people read this they will make some of their own. Also, please read and review. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed. Please for the love of god review. I don't own Whistle, or there would be yaoi in it. I think these two would be perfect for each other so I made this fiction. Like I said before, please read and review. Here is the first and maybe last chapter unless I get enough reviews. This is going to be a short chapter, so please deal with it. This takes place right after the first Musashi No Mori vs. Josui game. I have to type this really fast so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

I know I'm the biggest jerk in the whole wide world but please forgive me. I've been really busy with all my school work and haven't updated for almost half a year. I'm doing horrible in math right now with a C- and my Social Studies Grade has also gone down by a couple points. I have an A+ in Literature but my dumb witted teacher won't let me go to the next level. Dumb Bitch! However because of all the paragraphs she made us write my writing has gotten a lot better if I do say so myself. So the format will be a bit different and my writing style will be better, at least according to me.

Anyways I'm going to try and update the story more often since I haven't updated for a whole year and I hope for you to forgive me,

This chapter will start out pretty short because I'm just starting to write again so please bear with me!

Well thank you for your understanding. Let's start this thing!

**Chapter Start:**

After they had finished their breakfast they discussed what to do next.

"How about we play some soccer?" asked show with a bright smile on his face.

"Did you forget that your ankle is swollen and you have a rather large gash on it?" asked Katsuro with a sweat drop.

"Oops," Shou stated while sticking his tongue out at the older boy. "Then how about a movie?" he asked.

"We can't go to the movies either," Katsuro said yet again with another sweat drop. "If you want we can check what I have here."

"I'm looking forward to it," Shou said "I hope you have a comedy because I love comedies," he finished while standing up. As he started to slowly walk towards the living room where the television was he winced slightly at the painful feeling. Katsuro noticed this with his sharp eyes. Silently he crept up behind Shou and scooped him up in his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing Katsuro-san?!" Shou shouted with a flushed face when the older boy picked him up.

"Shou I think I was right when I said you should go to the doctors yesterday. It seems that you leg is still bothering you," Katsuro stated.

"It's no problem really. It feels a lot better them yesterday. I think it just needs another day of rest," Shou explained with a blushing red face. It wasn't exactly a lie. The truth was he didn't feel very comfortable when he was pressed against the more muscular boy's chest. Truth was he never felt so close to someone both literally and when it came to his feelings. Blushing at the thought he didn't resist when Katsuro but him down on the couch.

"I'm going to call the doctor's office and try and make an appointment to see when he can come over," Katsuro called from the phone, leaving Shou to contemplate the recent events.

'How do I truly feel for Katsuro-san?' Shou wondered. 'He's been nice to me ever since last year where everyone else was mean. He even comforted him when he was in his time of need Shou remembered.

_Flashback_

'_Maybe I shouldn't leave after all' Shou contemplated. He had just broken the news to Tomoyuki his best friend, that he was leafing Musashi No Mori for good. Obviously he hadn't taken the news positively but what he said had really upset Shou._

"_How could he have said those things to me though?" Shou whispered. He sat down against the fence and put his had onto his knees stifling a sob. "He called me a traitor. All I want to do is put my soccer skills to the test, and the only way I can do that is by transferring to a school that will let me play and give me a real chance, instead of one that uses me to clean up their equipment," Shou reasoned to himself gloomily. _

_Unknown to him Katsuro was on the other die of the fence listening intensely, frowning after he heard about the transfer part. He was just getting to know the boy and he was going to transfer. Fate sure sucked for Katsuro. _

_Trying to be as quiet as possible Katsuro snuck up behind Shou and sat next to him._

_Feeling someone sit next to him, Shou started to wipe his eyes clean from any tears and started to raise his head hoping to see the form of a now empathetic Tomoyuki. However to both his horror and delight the figure that sat next to him was none other then captain Shibusawa._

"_Shibusawa-san what are you doing here?" Shou asked trying to put on his brave face for his captain. 'He must think little of me now that he saw me crying,' Shou thought sadly as he looked up to see the concerned look of his captain. _

"_I saw one of my favorite underclassmen and went to see if he was alright," Katsuro explained with a smile. "Is there anything that you want to talk about," Katsuro asked putting a reassuring hand on Shou's shoulder. _

"_I'm leaving Musashi No Mori and transferring to Josui" Shou explained looking away from his captain not want to see the awaited anger in his eyes. _

"_Are you moving," Katsuro asked._

_Shou contemplated about telling him the truth and decided to ultimately tell his captain what he had decided to do. "No I've decided this on my own. I truthfully believe there is no future here for me here, because I'm short. The reason I was crying was because I told my friend and he didn't take it too well," Shou explained. "Without his friendship, I don't know what t-"_

_Shou was stunned as he felt that he was pulled into a hug by the legendary goal keeper. Blushing slightly at the contact, he closed his eyes and accepted the offer of comfort. _

"_Shou don't let anyone but yourself decide what you want to do with your life. It is your decision to transfer and he'll have to learn to respect that, or he is not a true friend," Katsuro stated knowingly with Shou still in his arms. He would miss the third-stringer but he knew this was for the best, so he had to put on a brave face to support him. _

_Flashback End_

'Maybe I really do like him," Shou thought with a large blush on his cheeks. 'But I doubt Katsuro-san feels the same for me. Who would like me?' Shou said doubtfully as Katsuro walked into the room.

"The doctor said that he couldn't make it but he did give me some advice after I described what happened. First of all, he told me that it would be best if you on Crutches for a week and absolutely no soccer for two weeks. Understand," Katsuro asked. When Shou nodded Katsuro picked him up bridal style yet again to take him to the bath room to clean up his wounds and to get some crutches.

'Maybe he does like me after all," Shou contemplated when he was carried up stairs, and his rear was grabbed tighter then needed.

Finally after having his wounds taken care of, Shou asked to watch a movie again.

"Sure but let's watch it in my room. It'd be a bother if you kept walking up and down the stairs," Katsuro said looking out for the younger boys health, more then the boy himself.

"Sure. I hope you have a lot of comedies," said Shou as he moved to the room.

'This could be bad," Katsuro thought thinking of all the horror movies he had.

**Chapter End**

Stringer13: Well truthfully I made this chapter a lot longer then originally planned. I guess after getting into it I couldn't stop. Well I would appreciate if you reviewed. Until next time.


End file.
